Enough is Enough
Meet up with Kim at her home in Beverly Hills Talk to Kim and come up with a plan to deal with Bugsyrup |level = Level 17 |location = Kim's Mansion, Beverly Hills |rewards = +100, +50 |previous = ??? |following = Monster Bash!}} After your appearance at Panino, where you discovered the evil plans of Bug Syrup to mooch off your fame and marry you for your money, you receive a call from Kim, who's been keeping an eye on your hacked account. Kim's worried about what Bug Syrup is doing to your career, and officially declares a state of emergency. She asks that you come to her mansion as soon as you can and help figure out what to do about this mess. Travel to Kim's Mansion in Beverly Hills to begin this goal. Together, you and Kim manage to figure out what the self-centered Bug Syrup's password is, and typing it in gives you access back to your social media account! Unfortunately, Bug Syrup has followed you to Kim's mansion, and begs you to reconsider marrying him so he can mooch off you forever. Kim fortunately interrupts, and tells him to leave you alone. Then, she reveals that the Halloween party is still happening and tells you to wear your very best costume! Dialogue Kim's Call= |-| At Kim's home= '''2 A total jerk... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Did you see his handle? His name three times? Like, why so many? '''2 Absolutely, and he's SO into himself. Like, did you see his handle? His name three times? Like, why so many? |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' & '''2 Wait a minute... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Hold up... yeah, if he's that self-centered... |Your Dialogue #4 = Maybe the password... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = ...Is just his name again! Try it, YourName! |Your Dialogue #5 = Bugsyrup... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Hmm, that didn't seem to work. Oh! Of course! Try his name three times! |Your Dialogue #6 = Bugsyrup, Bugsyrup... |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Last one! |Your Dialogue #7 = Bugsyrup! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = NOOOOOOO! You got access back to your account! You DEFEATED ME! |Your Dialogue #8 = Were you hiding?! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Not hiding, following! But you figured out my perfect plans! I've been foiled, foiled! |Your Dialogue #9 = 1''' What you deserve! '''2 Sorry... |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 1''' Heartless! All I wanted to do was use you for fame and fortune, is that SO bad?! '''2 You are? So you'll still get married to me and let me leech off you forever? |Your Dialogue #10 = 2''' Uh, no. |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = '''2 Heartless! All I wanted to do was use you for fame and fortune, is that SO bad?! |Your Dialogue #11 = |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = 1''' & '''2 Yes! That's actually the worst! Now leave us alone. YourName and I have to get ready for our Halloween party. |Your Dialogue #12 = A''' That's right! '''B It's still happening? |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = A''' We are going to have so much fun, and forget all about this stressful situation. '''B Of course! Now it'll be a celebration of overcoming this stressful situation AND a fun costume party! |Your Dialogue #13 = A''' & '''B That sounds great! |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = Amazing! Okay YourName, let's go get ready. Oh, and don't forget to wear your cutest costume tonight, okay? |Your Dialogue #14 = Will do!}} Category:Goals